Tremors: The Series/Quotes
Feeding Frenzy Burt Gummer (first lines) Damn! Damn! Not Again! (reffering to Melvin) That little turd! (about to fire his barrett) Cover your ears! Pompass Blowbag?! You've just been greeted by El Blanco. (finding out Melvin caused everything) You little turd! Tyler Reed (trying to save someone from El Blanco) Hang on! I got you! (after seeing how far Burt's gun shot) Damn Burt! That shot was atleast half a mile! (trying to trick the biker) Good work son! You got him! You got old gun-ho-Gummer! Come on shoot the pompass blowbag! Shoot him! Shoot him! I'm Tyler Reed, and I'm not tourist. I moved her, to I bought the tour bussiness from Desert Jack in Las Vegas. Rosalita Sanchez It's El Blanco, he's attacking my shed! Burt! You told me that El Blanco would come near my shed, that he dosen't like the shallow dirt or whatever! Tyler, be nice to Twitchell, he's the department of interior out here, he could haul all our asses out of here if he wanted. (finding out Burt eats catcus with hotsause) Quera De Me Aso. Nancy Sterngood Jodi Chang W.D. Twitchell Melvin Plugg (to the biker) Turn it off! I said turn it off! Burt! Watch it! El Blanco's out there somewhere! No! I don't know anything about a bike! Biker (first lines) Damn it! Damn it! I wasn't supposed to happen like this! (last words) The deals off Melvin, they shot up the machine! (starts revving his motorcycle, El Blanco comes out of the ground and eats him) Backpacker (first lines) Help! Help me! (last words) No! Help! (El Blanco pulls him under the ground, and then goes for Tyler) Shriek and Destroy Burt Gummer (first lines) We breaking even with the school the way it is, and now you want to spend more on marketing? I don't know about this whole I idea Jodi. (to Twitchell) What you ran out of people to annoy? (he quickly snaps back) Why do you keep coming back for more? (Twitch tells him about the graboid) Impossible, we'd know the second anything moves. (Twitch tells him where its at) Not suprising. Scientists have felt we're in a long term hatching cycle. (tells him there's shrikers) Those folks now have a real problem. (Twitch wants him to hunt the shriekers) We?! (Twitch continues) When their snow boarding in hell! (Burt storms out) Twitchell why dose it always have to be me?! (after finding the remains of McClane) Poor Son of a Bitch didn't deserve this... (pauses, then continues) If they change their tactics, we chang ares, you go back, I'll go around, we'll catch them in a crossfire. Tyler Reed (when Burt storms out) Gummer you can't just walk away! (Burt snaps back at him) Burt, chill! (turns to Twitchell) Twitch, lets say we get your ass out of this little sling. You stop riding Burt about putting in new seismo gear, and probaly letting me put in a few more tourists. (Burt yells at him) Ours! (the pistol clicks) Damn! (seeing the torn up engine) They tore up the damn engine? Bill McClane (first lines) Bill McClane, Fish and Wildlife. (Tyler introduces who they are) I know who you are, and I don't need your help. Even if I did need help, it wouldn't be from a couple of Rednecked survivalists. (seeing the torn up bodies) Oh my gosh... (to Burt) Okay... alright... we take them out... (to Burt and Tyler) I get it, damn it! (last words) Let them come, left... right... and center! I'll swish cheese these little mothers... W.D. Twitchell (while walking after Burt) Damn it Gummer, you can't just walk away from this. It actually falls under fish and wildlife. (sees the shriekers) Holy... freaking... moly.... I'll call you back (runs off) (comes running towards the group) The shriekers are coming! The shriekers are coming! (Tyler hands him a musket) What the hell do I do with this?! George Meadows Courtney Mayor Tom Dillion Jodi Chang Blast from the Past Hit and Run Project 4-12 Ghost Dance Night of the Shriekers A Little Paranoia Among the Friends Flora or Fauna Graboid Rights Water Hazard The Sounds of Silence The Key